The Door
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: Ever since they were little they had always wondered what lied beyond a secret door in Kim's basement. But no longer, as today they will finally find out whats on the other side. HumpyDumpy's first Halloween Story. [One-Shot]


***Story rated Teen for the word breast (It's only used once.)**

 **The Door**

In all her years on this earth Kim Possible had solved many mysteries. The case of the missing banana, the monkey took it. Case of the swimsuit murderer, a jealous fashionista. The case of the missing lingerie, Monique forgot to return it to the store after her secret boring session. The case of the missing pizza, spoiler alert Ron Stoppable, her boyfriend of 4 years, and taken it. She had also saved the world with said boyfriend countless times. Spinning tops, Alien invasion, DNAmy's cuddle buddy invasion of mainland Japan (An almost successful one mind you, those Japanese just can't resist their plush toys), were among the various things in her world saving belt. Yes! Kim Possible had indeed done a lot.

But in all her time here, on this rock that we call home, one mystery had always eluded her. What was inside the secret door located in her basement? The first time she had spotted it, she and Ron had walked up to the door, only to be met by a gurgling sound coming from within. Doing what most 6 year olds would do in that situation, they bolted upstairs and hid under her covers. That evening her mother told her that was where the furnace was, and it would gurgle from time to time. And at the time, she had believed it. But then a couple of years ago, she had found the door open the lock broken. This may have seemed creepy to anyone else, but not to her. You see, her house was old, and things were falling apart every day. So she had simply changed the lock and moved on. Which brings us to today, with her staring at the door wondering at what lied beyond that door. Earlier today, she had heard ruckus and coughing coming through the door.

Just as she was about to open the door, she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hey KP, you here." The voice brought a smile to Kim's face.

"Down here Ron." She said, glancing at the stairs. A series of thudding sounds, clearing indicating Ron making his way down the stairs.

"Hey KP!" He smiled goofily as he brought their lips together for a kiss.

"I think I might have a new favourite way of saying hello." She stated dreamily.

"Should I be concerned with you saying hello to other people?" Ron mocked.

"Maybe you should." She stated playfully.

"I don't like the sound of that. Maybe I convince you to only use it on me." He said as he kissed her again.

"I'm convinced." She mumbled, continuing the make out.

After the better part of 10 minutes, they reluctantly pulled away. Slowly, they regained their composure.

"So what were you doing down here?" Ron asked, still slightly dazed. "And when was the last time you guys cleaned this place?" The basement now resembled a room found in a haunted house.

"Last year, I think? It's mainly just used for storage, since I use the attic as a bedroom."

"Oh yeah! So what are you doing in this place anyway?"

"You remember the room?"

"You mean the room that sparked my fear of both a killer clown and a zombie barging out of my basement and trying to kill me, can't say I do!" He said with a shiver.

Kim simply rolled her eyes. It was one of his more humorous fears after all. I mean Zombies aren't real! Right?

"Don't be silly Ron, you and I both know that zombies aren't real."

"Oh really? Or is that what the government wants you to think!" Ron stated with skeptics.

"What?"

"A covert government program to make super beings goes substancally wrong, making zombies in the process. Only to be covered up by years of Hollywood propaganda against the subject." Ron really could have used a tin foil hat right now.

Once again Kim rolled her eyes. Just another thing she loved about him, his skepticism. "Right" she stretched the word out. "Anyway, earlier today I heard noising coming from the door. I was just about enter when you showed up."

"What part of zombies and killer clowns coming after you do you not understand?" Ron exclaimed frantically.

"The, you thinking they are real part." She fired back in an annoyed tone. "Come on Ron. Don't you finally want to solve the mystery?" she pleaded.

"Not if it kills me!" he yelled.

"Come on, for me!" Kim pouted her lips to form the notorious puppy dog pout.

"Not looking. Not…" Ron looked up, to find the most adorable face he had ever seen. Maybe the care bears came close, but this was a level of its own. "Fine!" he relented, as Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mysterious door.

* * *

"I'm telling you KP, we should turn back." Ron said in a hush tone.

It had turned out that the door lead to the furnace room at all, rather leading to a dark and mysterious tunnel. Despite Ron's protests they had continued on, only to find the tunnel growing creepier by the moment.

First it was the dark black coal marks that ran along the walls. Then there were the holy crosses that were place at a seemingly predetermined distance along the wall. But all these were quickly resolved by the duo to be relics of the past, from the time of coal and wide religious worship respectively.

In the background the sound of something moving could be heard.

"What way that?" Ron said as he latched on Kim. Kim quickly pointed her flashlight toward the noise. A rat could be seen scurrying away.

"It's just rat Ron. "She said dismissively, promptly forcing both of them to walk forward. Both failed to notice the rats glowing red eyes.

"Honestly, Ron why are you so scared. You fought two aliens and won, yet you're scared of a mouse." She questioned.

"First, it was a rat. Second, the worst the aliens could have done was kill me, a zombie could bring me back as the undead. I don't know about you but I hate your mom's brain loaf, imagine if it was made out of real brains."

"Point taken." Kim conceded with a stutter.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed suddenly. He had felt something moving along his skin. It had eight legs.

Again pointing the light at Ron, Kim noticed the spider crawling its way across his hand. With a quick slap, the spider fell off.

"Honestly, Ron! If you are this scared about spiders now, how will you react when our kids come up to you to kill one." She made a face as she wiped the dead spider of her hand.

"Well that's still a while away. Besides, I'll just call you to kill it." Ron stated smugly.

Kim let out an uneasy laugh. "My hero!" she mocked.

The tunnel was getting even stranger. Along the way they had ran into bats. While bats are found in North America, the specific bat they had found didn't seem to belong to any of the species they had come across. But they had pressed on, growing more and more vary at every turn. They must have been walking for at least a half hour, when they finally came across a room lit up by candles.

There in the center laid a sole tomb stone. It had weathered considerably since it was put in, but the writing was still legible.

CLIFFORD. B. MALCOM

1925 – 1991

A LOVING HUSBAND, FATHER, AND FRIEND.

That was the name written on the tombstone. But Kim finally noticed something peculiar, something that sent chills down her back. The soil under her was moist, indicating that it had been dug up recently, allowing the moister inner dirt to come to the surface.

"Ron! I think we should leave!" she said unevenly.

"What!" Ron could barely finish his sentence, before he noted a hand sticking out of the ground.

"Your right! Let's get out of here!" he yelled, proceeded to yank both him and Kim off the ground. In a matter of seconds they started running towards the start of the tunnels.

As they ran they couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down their backs. Stopping for a brief second, they couldn't help but notice the glowing eyes. They seemed so cold, so inhuman. This only seemed to prompt them to run even faster.

Unknown to either of them, the rat they had ran into earlier was in their way, tripping them in the process.

Looking up in their dazed stated, they noticed the two eyes hovering above the two. Ron could feel two small points just above his neck. This was worse than a zombie, it was a vampire.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. They got a good look at the vampire. His teeth were sharp and dangerous. His face littered with wrinkles. His skin a ghostly white. But despite all this something seemed familiar about him.

"Dad!" came a voice from the hall. The vampire looked up.

"Butterscotch!" he said with delight, before getting up and running towards the voice.

As Kim and Ron turned towards the direction the vampire had gone, they saw him hugging someone. Upon further inspection, it was obvious who it was.

"Mom?" Kim let out a gasp.

* * *

Kim was still in shock. She had finally found out what was on the other side of the door. And the answer had surprised her. Apparently, it was her maternal grandfather. Her mother had always maintained that he was dead. What she had forgot to mention to her was that he was also undead. Dozens of questions raced through her mind, causing an overload. So she just stayed quiet, staring at the unexpected father daughter reunion.

Instead, her confusion was broken by Ron. "So your Kim's grandpa?" way to ask the obvious.

"Who is this kid? And can I drink his blood?" The vampire stated in a tone that reminded him of one of those Italian mobsters.

"Now dad. That's Kim's best friend and beau. He's practically family, heck in a couple of years he will be family." Ann said sternly.

"Bubble butts got a boyfriend?" The vampire said with delight. "Where is she?"

"She's right there." Ann said gesturing towards Kim's position.

Kim just waved uneasily. "Hey grandpa." She said uneasily.

"Grandpa. That's so formal, why don't you call me poppy" he said pulling Kim into a bear hug.

"Uh, poppy can't breathe. Need air!" she said gasping for breath.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm getting up there in age you know."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked with peaked interest.

"Kids these days. Everyone knows that a vampire grows in strength as they age." He said like it should have been common knowledge or something. It was in between his grumbling about this new generation that he noticed two blood filled holes on Ron's neck.

"Um, Ron I don't know how to tell you this." He looked away sheepishly.

"What is it? My hairs not falling out is it?" Ron was frantic, he was moments away from curling into a ball and crying.

"No, you're just dying. You'll probably going to turn into a vampire soon." He said slight taken aback by Ron's answer. "Kids these days I tell you, don't even know what a true vampire is. I blame Communism."

"Hush down dad, he's not that bad. In fact, he kind of reminds me of James. You remember him right."

"Yeah that no good daughter stealing…." Poppy stopped, noticing Ann's glare. "I mean James! I love that man so much!" He said quickly, hoping it would defuse the situation.

"And I'm sure you're a good man for miss bubble butt over here." He said honestly.

"Um can we get back on topic guys?" Kim interrupted, finally finding her voice. "So am I a vampire a well?"

"Of course you are! Your mother and soon Ron will be one too." Poppy stated enthusiastically, it was always cool knowing that he had more of his kind.

"Wait, but I've been with KP at beaches before. She doesn't burn, well not because she's a vampire anyway. You know her being a red head and all."

"Of course not chap, being allergic to the sun is a myth. I blame that Bram Stoker guy. No one in my family was allergic to the sun, and most likely no one ever will." Poppy rambled on, saying unholy words towards the master novelist. "Any way, she's only half a Vampire."

"Because I have a human father." Kim asked desperately. It was weird to call her dad a human, but she would get over it.

"No, every vampire born is only half a Vampire, until they drink blood. Come on everyone knows that." Sounding like every vampire fan ever.

"How about my children? Would they be vampires as well?" Ron's eyes went wide at her question.

"Of course they would. Its genetics after all." Poppy stated. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" Kim stated quickly, blushing.

"So who was the rat that tripped us?" Ron asked.

"Oh him. He's Cornelius, my pet vampire rat. Well technically he was just a rat, but I made him into a vampire. Hence vampire rat." He stated proudly, Cornelius now propped on his shoulder.

"Cool! I have a naked mole rat named Rufus. I should bring him over for a play date." He squealed in delight, Rufus rarely got to interact with his own kind…adjacent.

"Does he want to become a Vampire rat too?" Cornelius now made his way off his owners shoulder.

"No!" Ron stated, now confused.

"Then I suggest he stay away. Cornelius could get rather bitty with company." A Gur could be heard behind the vampire. Ron deflated.

"Alright everybody, I think it's time for your Poppy to go have a nap." He said before getting up to leave.

"Wait, do you really have to go?" Kim and Ron said at the same time. Kim won the silent jinx battle, much to Ron's dismay.

"I most certainly do! Desperate House Wives is on! Can't miss that." He said as he gave his daughter a hug and proceeded to walk away.

"I thought you were in the whole Jersey Shore phase." Ann yelled down the hall.

"I got out of it, you can only see so many fake breasts before you run out of blood for the rest of your body." He yelled back. The sound of the Desperate House Wives' theme song could be heard in the back.

Ann, Kim and Ron all got off the floor and made their way up the stairs. At least Kim knew what was on the other side of the door.

* * *

A couple of days later, Kim and Ron were out trick or treating. While Kim was reluctant at first, Ron had finally charmed her into it. 'Must have been those vampire powers kicking in.' Kim thought with a groan. Then again, dressing like vampires on Halloween had a sense of seductiveness to it. Especially since they were actually vampires.

And like usual Ron had taken things too far. Wearing a cape to class, opting to use his real fangs rather than his fake ones. Luckily, being so close to Halloween, no one suspected a thing. Heck even Kim had dressed up in a similar manner on the last day of school before the holiday. Many people tried sticking their finger near the fangs, commenting on how life like they looked. If only they knew. Silly mortals.

Later that night, as they neared the final block, Kim couldn't help but feel a little giddy. Vampirism really did come with its perks. Not just the super strength and hearing but the more subtle stuff. Look at Ron, she was seeing one of these in action, to her Ron had suddenly become like a James Bond hotter. She gave him a leering smile.

"Ron you look so handsome in that costume." She stated, desire in her eyes.

"Um thanks." Ron was confused. This confusion melted when he felt Kim's lips on his.

It was like nothing before. The raw passion was intense. Some could even say inhuman (Ok, I'll stop.) Slowing Kim made her way down from his lips, first to his chin and finally his neck. She gouged on it, kissing with more force than ever before. There was no doubt Ron was going to have a hicky after this.

"Ouch KP!" Ron screamed as he felt Kim sink her fangs into his neck.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You're just so irresistible." She blushed, still licking the excess blood off her lips.

"Two can play at that game." Ron stated, before proceeding to do the same thing to her.

 **Happy Halloween Everyone!**

 **Authors Note: And thus concludes my first ever Halloween story. I hope you all liked it. It was supposed to be a humorous take on Vampires in General. It was inspired by the Goosebumps book Vampire Breath.**


End file.
